Love Will Keep You Up All Night
by Look Me Right In My Red Eyes
Summary: Rose loses her date on prom night and decides to hook up with whoever looks hot. When the guy she hooks up with takes her to a party, will things get steamy or go very wrong? And who’s going to save her? All Human. Rated T for kinkiness, AKA almost lemons
1. The Devil, a Savior and an Angel

**Hey! It's me, just here to say that, sadly, I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderfulness. They belong to the awesomeness that is Stephenie Meyer! Hope you like it! All human, for now… Oh, and it gets a little kinky, if you know what I mean… *Wink* *Wink***

**Oh! And Bellabriggs, yeah, she was my beta. I think she did a good job!**

**Chapter one: **

**The Devil, a Savior and an Angel**

**Rosalie's POV **

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I answered it, half-asleep.  
"Mike, it's six in the morning! What the hell do you need me to know?"  
"Hi to you too."  
"Get on with it, please."  
"Ok, look, don't get mad at me or anything, but I have to work late again tonight, so I can't come."  
"What? But, Mike, it's _prom_. Please Mike? Can't you work late some other night?"  
"No, I'm sorry, baby. If I don't work late tonight, Johnson will fire me!"  
"So, Johnson's more important than me? Ok. I see how it is. And how it is, is over. Goodbye Mike. Don't call again." I hung up on him.

----------

I looked up at the clock. If Mike still cared about me, it would be time for him to pick me up. I'm missing prom because I only wanted to go with that jerk? No way. I'm going. Going and dancing with the hottest guys who ask me. I smiled. I was over him.

I zipped up my tight, short, low-cut little black dress. I looked in the mirror. I looked, well, pretty darn sexy.

I pulled into the school parking lot. I got out. I got checked out. Stupid teenage boys, thinking that they had a chance with me. Ha. I walked inside with an air of you-don't-deserve-me–so-stay-away.  
An upbeat song was playing when I walked through the door. The star quarterback looked at me. I felt his eyes go up and down my body, staying longer on some parts than others. I smiled; I was feeling reckless. I walked up to him. He was pretty fine looking, with dark brown, messy hair.  
"Wanna dance?" He asked when I got close.  
"Yes." I answered in a sultry voice; I was ready to forget Mike for good.  
He took my hand and led me to the floor where I began to shake and shimmy. The quarterback, Royce King, watched me with what looked like lust. Good. Lust is what I needed tonight. I pressed my body to his. He grabbed my hand and led me off the dance floor.  
"Let's go for a walk." He said.  
"Sure."  
We walked outside to the parking lot. He looked at me, "Look," he said to me, "Me and some of the other players are having a team party. They said that there was no way I was getting a hot date. You wanna go? I'll split the hundred bucks with you."  
I spoke without thinking. "Sure, I'd love to go." We walked out to his black Ford F150 truck. When he made sure I was in, off went the headlights. He floored it.

Within ten minutes we pulled into the driveway of a very large mansion.

"Whose place is this?" I asked.

"One of our football players'. He made it rich, well, dealing."

"Dealing? Like, drugs?"  
"Yeah." He said slowly, looking for my reaction.

"Cool with me. As long as no one makes me do them."

"Not if you don't want to, babe."

"Babe? Getting kinky, are we?"

"We? As far as I know, I'm the only one getting kinky here. But, if you want to, give me your best shot." He turned off the truck. "I'm waiting." He smirked.

I crawled over the armrest in the middle and slid to where I was sitting on his lap. Somehow avoiding the steering wheel, I managed to turn over and sit on my knees in his lap. I put my hands on his chest. Feeling even kinkier and wanting to mess with his mind, I pushed my self right up next to him, and then slid my hand all over his body, finally ending up on the seat adjustment lever. I pulled it up then shoved back on him. The seat slammed back into the backseat. The smirk on his face got bigger when I pushed my body into his again. Then, feeling in a very teasing state of mind, I hovered my face right up against his. His breathing got ragged. Then I smiled and open the truck door, getting out and leaving him wanting more.

Much, much more.

I started walking up towards the door of the mansion. I heard the truck door slam behind me and Royce running to catch me.

"That wasn't very nice, you know." He said, grabbing my hand when he caught up to me.

"Nice? I thought I was going for kinky…"

"Well, you sure got kinky in there. Not enough for _my_ taste though…"

"I could've done more, but there wasn't enough room. We _were _in a truck, you know." I teased him. Maybe this guy had some extra rooms here.

His face lit up. "You mean, if you had more room, you would've done more?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure I can find us some room here. I'll ask Troy, it's his place."

"Good." I was going to do _it_. I was really going to get kinky, something Mike had never wanted before marriage. Screw Mike! Well, really, I'd be screwing Royce, but still.

"Wonderful." Royce knocked on the door. A tall good looking boy answered.

"Hey, Royce." He turned to me, rolling his eyes over my body. "Hello, Hottie." He slurred out.

"Back off, Troy." Royce said.

"No, worries, man. I got Quilla over here for me." He jerked his head over his shoulder.

"Say, Troy, you got any extra rooms we could use?"

"Hey! Getting lucky! Yeah. Let me show you. Quilla!" He called. A woman with a very short skirt and a shirt skimpier than a bra walk over to him. "Let's show these guests a _room_!"

"But of course." Quilla answered. "But first, why not let them get some drinks?"

"Great idea!" Troy proclaimed. "Right this way!" He redirected us towards what looked like a big game/party room. It was, of course, filled with teens drinking, smoking and doing things that really do need a room. One boy caught my eye, and I say boy because he looked no older than me, though you could have been a year older than me. What made me notice him were these: He wasn't drinking booze, he had a soda in his hand; he wasn't taking drugs; he wasn't smoking, and he wasn't getting under some girl's shirt. Everyone else in the room was doing at least one of those thing, some were doing all. He looked at me. He had to be about 6'5". His hair was black curly and a little messy right now. His almost black eyes pierced into mine. Then I noticed one more thing that made him different from all the other guys: he didn't check me out. Well, he _did_, but his eyes went down and up fairly quickly, not lingering on the places I was almost flashing. He beckoned me to come over to the empty seat next to him. I shook my head, and then jerked it towards Royce. The mysterious man nodded his head in understanding.

"Babe, you want a booze?" Royce held up a bottle to my face.

"No, thank you. I'm seventeen. I'm a bit too young to drink that."

"No, you're not." Royce grabbed my arm and led me to a sofa on the other side of the room from the mystery man. I couldn't even see him now. Royce plopped down on the sofa and pulled me down into his lap. He took another swig of beer then set it on the side table. His hands then began wandering all over my body. He flipped me over so I was on my knees on him. He pulled me into him, locking his month with mine. His tongue pressed against my lips, trying to pry open my mouth; I wasn't going for that. I pulled my mouth off his, playing like I was playing hard to get. He chuckled. He bought it. His hands went crazy feeling me up, and one of them went around to my back. He started to slowly unzip my dress. Once he had it unzipped, now that it was loose enough, he pushed his hand onto my back them rubbed my body as he brought it around to the front of my dress. As soon as he started playing around in _that_ area, I realized that Mike had it right. I wasn't ready for this. I pushed myself off of Royce, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from my body. I somehow got my dress rezipped, and then started walking away from him.

"Rose! Stop!" He called to me. "We could go to a room it you're just not comfortable doing this out in the open!"

I turned around to look him in the eye, "I'm not doing it anywhere, Royce. Mike was right, I should wait." Quite a few people were watching us now, maybe hoping for a fight. Royce _did_ have quite a bit to drink…

"NO!" He roared. He grabbed me and slapped my face. Then he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. He headed in what I guess was the way to the rooms. I didn't want this. I pulled my hairpin out of my bun, causing my hair to fall around me. I did the first thing that came to mind; I stabbed his back with my hairpin. He roared in pain and dropped me. I got up and started to run, but he grabbed my leg, pulling me to the floor. I grabbed one of my shoes then hit his arm with its heel; it worked, he let go of me. I kicked my other shoe off.

He picked up the shoe I stabbed him with and smashed it into a mirror. Picking up a large shard, he came towards me. I crawled away backwards, but I hit a wall fairly soon. He was right over me now.

Then my savior came.

The mysterious man who asked me to sit with him body-slammed Royce off of me and into a wall. Royce tried to fight back, but the man threw him across the room. As Royce got up and came at us again, I was flung over a shoulder again, but this time, I felt safe. The mysterious man ran with me out the door and into a large black jeep. He put it into gear and drove away fast, turning off the headlights and going off-road. I touched the back of my head; it hurt, and it felt wet. I pulled my hand back towards my face. It was covered in blood.

"I… I'm… bleeding. On my head." I mumbled out. The man turned to look at me. When he saw my head, he cursed under his breath then made a sharp turn.

"I have a friend who's a doctor. You're going to be fine, Angel."

Angel. I like it much better than Babe. Royce called me babe. No, I liked Angel. I leaned into the man's chest, probably getting blood all over his white shirt. He swung one of his arms around me.

"Almost there, Angel."

Angel.

**Ok, so it won't get much kinkier than that! Tell me what you thought, please! And when you get the chance, I have a couple stories you should check out.**

**Twilight Awakening, by Bellabriggs and Supernova, by Josefinaamo. Until next chapter!**

**Emily…**


	2. Saved

**Hey! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!**

**Ok, so the first five people who review this will get a snippet of next chapter before I post it! (When I write it…) **

**So… I don't own it… **

**Thanks to my awesome beta Bellabriggs! **

**And josefinaamo, my co-writer!**

**Yeah… **

**Yee-Haw!**

**Sorry, I had to…**

**STORY TIME!**

**Chapter two: Saved by the One**

**Rosalie's POV**

I woke up on a soft bed. Last night was still a bit of a daze. Then, like a bullet, the memories hit me.

Royce getting kinky with me; me leading him on. Him touching me. _Feeling_ me. Him attacking me for not going to bed with him. A savior.

My savior.

The mystery man.

Where is he now?

Where am I?

I heard his voice coming from the next room. Talking to another man.

"I don't know why I ran off with her, Jasper." He was saying. "There was just something about her. When she walked in, I forgot everything. Like she was the only one in the world for me. All other girls I'd ever been with suddenly seemed unimportant and worthless. She was the most beautiful lady I'd ever seen."

"I know what you mean." The other voice answered. From what I'd heard, his name was Jasper. "It was like that with Alice. She was the girl of my dreams, Emmett." _Emmett!_ So _that_was his name. I got off the bed and crept closer the closed door to better hear what they were saying.

Emmett laughed in his booming bass. "This girl isn't the girl of my dreams. My dreams _never_ got _this_ good." Jasper's quiet laugh joined Emmett's.

"So," Jasper started again, "Who is she?"

"I don't have a clue. I think she goes to our school, but I can't be sure. She came to our prom, from what I heard. She met Royce there and he convinced her to come with him. She seemed willing to, um, let's say, get kinky. If you know what I mean."

"I do."

"Good. But then, she stopped. She didn't want to go through with it. That was the strange part. Royce is good looking enough, but she's _hot_, Jasper. Have you seen her?"

"No. Every time I try and go in the room you stop me. You don't want to wake her."

"Oh. Right. Well, she has long blonde hair. You know what? She could be your _twin_! You guys look enough alike."

"Oh, really? That's nice to know. You know, in case we have to run away and get new IDs or something." Even though I couldn't see them, I just _knew_ Jasper was rolling his eyes.

I heard someone else walk into the room. "She'll be fine. It was a very small cut; I got it closed up in no time."

"Thanks, Carlisle." Emmett said. "You know, it's nice having a doctor as a family friend."

"True that," Jasper answered, "Alice should be here soon. I wish that girl would get up soon, I want to meet her before I leave." Now would be a good time to 'get up' I supposed.

"Yeah." Emmett responded. I counted to ten, then opened the door and walked outside.

"Oh, good you're awake. How are you feeling this morning?" A man in his early thirties asked me; I guessed he was Carlisle.

"Uh, good?" I answered. "I'm not sure how I should be feeling. I think I cut my head open?" I looked at Emmett.

"Um, oh, uh, yeah." He stuttered out. I looked down to see what I was wearing. Nice. Someone changed me into white really short shorts and a fitted orange tank top. I guess Emmett noticed pretty fast that I wasn't wearing a bra. Emmett quickly took off his hoodie and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, putting it on. We were both a bit red now.

"So!" Jasper said, breaking the silence. "What's your name?" He turned to me.

"Um, Rosalie Hale. You can call me Rose, if it's easier. Most people think it's easier." I started to ramble in my nervousness.

"So, Rose, where do you live?" Thank goodness for Carlisle.

"Um, in town by the high school."

"And does anyone else live with you?"

"Just my dad. But he's drunk most of the time. And doesn't even notice I'm there. He keeps too busy with girls from the bar. So I guess you could say I live alone."

"Ah. Well, I don't think you should go back home given what's just happened. If Royce comes looking for you, he could easily find your house. And I don't think your dad would help protect you."

"Oh, ok. I'll find a friend to stay with."

"You could stay with us." Emmett blurted out.

"Us?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Me, Jasper and Alice. We have an apartment across town from the school."

"Oh, ok. Sure." I smiled. This could get fun.

"Alice could take you shopping for clothes." Jasper said, "She loves shopping. Speaking of which, she's here now." I looked out the window. Wow. A short small black haired girl was getting out of a Porsche. And not just any Porsche. A yellow Porsche 911 Turbo! Dang! She must be rich. She walked up to the door and knocked. Jasper ran to unlock the door.

"Hey, you." Alice got on her tip toes to kiss Jasper who, in turn, leaned down.

"So," Emmett looked at me, "Looks like it's time to go."

"Ok, do you want your hoodie back?"  

"Nah. You need it more than I do." He winked at me. I smiled back.

"Let's go!" Jasper called, finally breaking away from Alice.

"Come on." Emmett linked his arm with mine and led me out the door. Alice and Jasper went to the Porsche while Emmett took me to his Jeep.

"So," He said once we were both in, "I'm going to guess that you heard quite a bit before you showed yourself, right?"  

"Yes."  

"How much?"

"Um, well, I know all y'all's names. And you think I'm hot." I blurted out without thinking.

"Well," He said putting it into gear, "You are."

"Yeah, I know."

"Sound vain much, do we?"  

"No, just me."

"Yeah. Cause I'm never vain. Not even about how strong I am."

"And hot. Don't forget that." Curse me and my whole speaking-without-thinking thing.

"No, I never will now." He gave me a cute little smirk. Gah, he was adorable!

"Great. Now you're making fun of me."

"No, I'm not. Wait, I lied. Yeah, I really am making fun of you."

"Gah! Not cool!"

"But you're too pretty to care, right?" "What makes you think that?"

"Don't all gorgeous snobs think everybody else is beneath them and that they shouldn't care what they think?" 

"What makes you think I'm a snob?"

"Well, first of all, you're just about drop dead gorgeous. Second, you have tons of guys lusting after you,"

"Would you happen to be one of them?" I cut him off.

"Not the point." He totally _was_. "Third, you had a guy going down your shirt. If that's not a snob, I'd say slut."

"How _dare_ you."

"What? It's true!"

"Well, I guess it is."

"Um, sorry?"

"Not forgiven."

"Didn't think so."

"Good."

"Fine." He turned on the highway. "So… Alice and Jasper needed to go out of town, so it's just me and you until tomorrow."

"Ok. That's fine." Not fine, not fine! Me + him + alone + until tomorrow = chances for something to go wrong.

The next fifteen minutes passed in silence. Then we pulled up to an apartment building. It looked nice enough. Emmett led me inside.

"It only has two bedrooms, so you and Alice can share. That is, if we can convince Alice to move out of Jasper's room. If not, you're stuck with me."

"Sharing with you would be fine." Shoot! I did the whole speaking-without-thinking thing again! I really need to stop doing that.

He laughed. "Your wish, my command. My room's this way." The front door led you to the living room, which led to the kitchen and bedrooms on opposite sides. Emmett's was on the right.

His room had a huge bed in one corner and a desk under the window. It also had the biggest closet I'd ever seen. I swear, it took up half the room's space. And it was _filled_ with clothes.

"You like clothes?"

"Nope. But Alice won't let me wear the same thing twice. And she pays for it, so what the hell." He smiled.

"True." I took off Emmett's hoodie. And not because I was feeling kinky. Nope, it was just hot in the closet. "Um, do you have a shirt I could borrow? This one's a little tight."

"Uh, yeah. I noticed."

"So you admit you were staring at me?"

"Absolutely."

"And you're not ashamed?"

"And you're not ugly. Trust me, not ashamed at all." 

"I believe you. Now stop looking at me and find me a shirt."

"Yes ma'am!" He walked to the far end of the closet and returned with a Florida Gator's jersey. "This should work."

"Thanks." I grabbed it, turned my back to him and took off the tank. I got the jersey on just in time.

"One more second of you without a shirt and I would've lost it." Emmett purred in my ear. Him being so close to me made my breathing go ragged. I could so easily turn around a brush my lips against his. And, I _wanted_ to. But before I could, I felt Emmett's hands start on my back, then slowly slide around to meet at my belly button. He latched his fingers together and pulled me against him. I began to go into panic mode. I wanted this, but was I ready? But before anything could happen, Emmett's phone started ringing.

He muttered a curse under his breath before answering it. "Yeah, Emmett." He sounded annoyed at being stopped from doing something to me. He still had one arm around me.

I strained to hear what the other person was saying.

"You sound annoyed."

"Nah, Edward, you think?"

"What for the love of… …doing?" I only got a little bit of that part.

"Me. Hot lady. Closet. Clear things up for you, Ed?"

"Stop calling me Ed! And, I guess. Sounds like something me and Bella did once. Ah, that was the best ever."

"Whoa! I don't want to hear about what you and Bella did in a closet! Now why did you call?"

"Ah! Oh, yes. That. Me and you have been assigned to cover the game tonight. And we have to have our report in before midnight. So, I'll see you at seven?"

"Oh. Drats. Yeah. Hey, look, is it ok if I bring a date?" He looked at me when he said date.

"Sure. Got to go now. Bye."

"Yeah, whatever." Emmett snapped the phone shut. I turned around in his arm. But, alas, doing so made my lips brush his. What are. The flippin'. Odds?

I never would have expected his reaction.

**Hey! Cliffy! Cool!**

**Stay tuned for more drama! **

**Yeah…**

**So, the name 'Love Will Keep You Up All Night' is the title of an awesome song by the Backstreet Boys. **

**You should listen to it!**

**Now!**

**Ok, thanks!**

**Please review?**

**Ok…**

**I'm done…**

**Not!**

**Ok, but for reals now…**

**So! Should Rose and Emmett get a little, you know, **_**kinky**_** in the next chapter? Or should they wait until they know that they have true feelings for each other? The choice is yours! **

**Ok, now I'm done…**

**No, really. I am.**

**Review! **


	3. Love Is A Beautiful Thing

**Oh. My. Gosh. **

**I am forever sorry about this taking so darn long!**

**Well, here it is. I don't plan on doing many more chapters after this, so I'll try and make them good.**

**I've gotten so far behind in school, I've had little time for anything else… **

**And I feel bad. :( **

As my lips brushed against Emmett's, he pulled back. I wasn't expecting that. I thought he would go into kinky kiss mode or something.

"Rose," he said, "I don't think you're ready for this." Oh, so he thought I kissed him on purpose. Like I would do that. Oh wait, I would. Right… And he thought I wasn't ready. I am. I'll show him. Dare I try it? Dare I try kissing him? I do! I love a challenge! I'll show him how I work it!

"Yes," I pulled my face into a slight pout, "Yes, I think I am." I pulled myself closer to him. He looked torn between pushing me away and pulling me closer. I decided to decide for him. I pushed him towards the closest wall. His breathing got ragged. And as he still had one arm around me, he pulled me even closer to him. My face was inches from his. I licked my lips for good measure. He groaned.

"Rose, you're killing me."

"I'm glad." I leaned forward and licked his lips. He lost it.

He pulled me towards him with force I didn't think he had and his lips covered mine. He was very gentle and going slow. Too slow. So I tangled my hands in his hair and pushed my tongue at his lips, hoping he'd get the hint. He did. He opened his mouth and his tongue twisted with mine, fighting for dominance. He won, of course. His tongue explored my mouth, while his hands explored my body. He was going slowly with that, too. His hands stayed away from the two places on my body I would have _loved_ him to touch right now.

So I untangled one of my hands from his hair and managed to grab his hand that was on my back. He pulled away from the kiss. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to make you grab my ass." I answered, putting an edge to my voice.

"Well, why didn't you say so sooner?" He pulled my mouth back to his and slid a hand down my back and stopped on my ass. I moaned.

"You like that, don't you?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Then you'll like this more."

He pulled me out of the closest and shoved me on the bed, ripping off his shirt at the same time.

I think you can guess what happened next.

**Yeah, yeah. It's short. And I'm sorry :( **

**I HOPE I can make the next one longer, but I don't know.**

**Oh, and you should read Supernova, by josefinaamo. She updated today, because she rocks!**

**Twilight Awakening by BellaBriggs is good too, but SHE NEEDS TO UPDATE!! HINT HINT!**

**Anyways….**

**Emily**


End file.
